A New Wolf: A Secret Past
by WintersEclipse87
Summary: Summary: While wondering through a small town, our favorite wolves stumble across a young she-wolf on a mission to find her long lost brother. Meet Tsunari, a spunky and brave girl who holds a dark and terrible secret she herself has no idea about. Will Kiba, Toboe, Tsume and Hige find a way to reunite Tsunari with her brother and make it to paradise? R
1. Prologue : The Beginning

A New Wolf: A Secret Past

_(A/N: Hiya dudes and dudettes! I want to clear up a few things before we get started, I don't feel like getting my bum set on fire by all the crazy flames that have nothing better to do. I know you guys are maybe a little thrown off by the title and think I stole it from someone else. In all honesty that is not true. When I was much younger and a hardcore fanfiction addict I wrote a fanfic named 'A New Wolf: A Secret Past which was centered on a she-wolf named Kira. I never finished posting it because I lost the login info and well you know how school and friends who don't understand anime can dampen your spirits. Well after much debate and quite a few years I decided to bring the story back but on my current account. I've changed a few things, like my ooc's name but everything else will be the same worries I will eventually figure out my old info and take the stories down so there will be no further confusion. That is if there was any. Until then please bear with me._

_Love Always, Shi-chan aka PaintedWolfPup)_

* * *

**Summary: While wondering through a small town, our favorite wolves stumble across a young she-wolf on a mission to find her long lost brother. Meet Tsunari, a spunky and brave girl who holds a dark and terrible secret she herself has no idea about. Will Kiba, Toboe, Tsume and Hige find a way to reunite Tsunari with her brother and make it to paradise?**

* * *

Prologue – The Beginning

"This is not right"

His name was Lawrence Vincent, though the majority of his colleagues and students either called him 'Vince' or 'Professor'. He was a highly decorated war hero and a world renounced scientist. He'd seen his fair share of bodies during the great wars that raged even at this point and healed many of the casualties of said battles.

The old man was a legend to all, though only humans cared enough to gift him with medals and honor. Lawrence, along with his team of two researchers and two gun toting former army men took down a whole pack of wolves. Though only the professor could see what they truly were. They managed to trick his whole battalion, save him.

He himself was the one who took down the pack leader, Gale he called himself. The old wolf spouted nothing but rubbish, even after he slowly bled out on the snow of the Arctic. The old professor remembered the way the harsh snowflake lace wind seemed to ruffle the alpha's thick white fur. Even the faint sheen of death reflecting in the wolf's amber eyes, made Lawrence toss and turn in his bed at night.

"What do you mean?"

A warm hand landed on his shoulder. Even through his thick white lab coat and the light feeling of pressure, he knew who had spoken up behind him. He twisted around slowly, savoring the rich smell of lavender laced with vanilla. She was more beautiful than any words you could pull from a dictionary and sweeter than any sugary substance.

His fatigue glazed brown eyes searched the face staring back at him. Her skin was the palest ivory, her lips heart shaped and full. Her eyes were a rich honey amber and much too bright for her slightly oval shaped face. She was smiling back at him, a faint crease at the corners of her eyes. She wore a white lab coat much like his own though she wore a fitted black skirt that ended just above her knees, unlike his black trousers. She was stunning today, which wasn't different than any other day.

Lawrence swallowed hard, "It just isn't fair. I've experimented on thousands of wolves to try and figure out how they can blend in with humans so easily. Yet, none of them were this young. Why the hell did she capture this poor creature and demand me to test on her. She is already nearly dead thanks to the noble's soldiers."

Her smile fades slightly, "What we are doing her is of grand importance, Vince." She made a wide sweeping gesture with her arms signaling they weren't the only ones in the room, "They are waiting on us to change the world. You know how demanding our sponsors are. She is expecting grand results this time."

"I know this, Tia." He said with a sigh, "I just wish I knew why Lady Jagura is so damn insistent we break the spell. I say if we don't bother them, they won't bother us."

"Lady Jagura is no different than the other nobles of the world." Tia's eyes narrowed, "She just wants to rule the world and my guess is she fears wolves will hinder her take over."

"I doubt that." Lawrence shrugged his disapproval, "I'm sure she has her own reasons for making us do this."

"You are always the intuitive type, Vince." Tia's long blond ponytail bounced as she laughed, "I would try to shut down that side of your brain before a noble's soldier puts a laser through it."

Lawrence glared at his loyal assistant for the past four years, before letting his attention drift to the young girl resting on the table. She looked deceased, but Tia and Lawrence knew better."

She was resting on her back, with her eyes lightly closed. They flitted every once in a while to assure the scientists she was in a deep hibernation, but the light rise and fall of her chest hinted she was alive. Lawrence heaved a heavy sigh when he noticed the scar.

She looked very young, no more than seventeen, possibly sixteen it was hard to tell while she was sleepy. Her long ebony hair was neatly tucked into a surgical cap, exposing her lightly tanned neck.

"She's quite beautiful." It took him a moment to register Tia's soft voice, "It's such a shame the soldiers got to her first. I think she is the specimen that will make it through the experiment. She will be the one to succeed where her parents failed."

"And what do you think will happen to her brother?" Lawrence had a soft spot for the little boy the girl laying on the table protected to the very end, "He is far too young for this trial. He's only ten."

Tia shrugged, "I think if she makes it through this, her brother won't need to be the next in line. Though if she parishes he might beg for the procedure."

Lawrence was seething, "Peace be still your tongue."

Tia's soft face fell as she looked away from him. It was obvious his sharp tone upset her, but he honestly didn't care at that moment. Often times he found himself getting short with her more often than not. The blond was cold and precise when it came to her job. Lawrence remembered acting the same when he was much younger and a rookie.

With a heavy sigh the old man muttered a quick "I'm sorry" before addressing the small collection of students hovering around each other and chatting loudly.

"Quiet please."

The six students fell silent almost immediately. Lawrence couldn't help the grin that tugged the corners of his mouth up. It felt nice to be so important in such a world. Maybe he didn't feel powerful, but needed still felt pretty nice.

"Are you ready, Tia?" Lawrence asked well naturedly.

The blond nodded and moved to the other side of the table. Lawrence's eyes lingered on the sleeping girl only a fraction of a moment, before following Tia's movement towards the machine she stopped in front of. Huge wouldn't even describe its sheer mass. It was an invention of his design. A machine with the sole task of redirecting the illusion transformation that allowed the wolves to change into humans.

Tia's head bobbed up and down with a nod, before she moved to the side of the machine. She was now standing in front of the lever that would soon release a bright blue colored toxin into the young girl's blood stream that would cancel out her ability to throw up her human facade. After that, a secondary mixture that was black would force her to shift. If the first mixture worked, she would shift back to her wolf form and be unable to change.

"Pull the lever." Lawrence directed, as he sent out a mental prayer that it would be a success.

Tia looked downright giddy as she gripped the long red and black lever in her hands. It hesitated around the middle, before slamming down to the bottom with a heavy metallic clinking sound.

Lawrence held his breath.

The machine made a loud hissing noise, before it pumped the blue liquid from the glass contain located at the front, through the tubes until it was dripping through the IV drip. The girl's veins on the tops of her small hands lit up and unearthly color, as the liquid surged through her bloodstream. Her body gave a violent jerk, before her skin started to glow the same blue as the toxin.

"Wow!"

"It's beautiful! She's glowing."

"I knew it would work."

"Dr. Vincent is brilliant!"

"I'm so glad I skipped math to watch his exhibition."

"Oh my goodness, is she supposed to be glowing like that?"

Lawrence shook his head as his students continued to banter on about him to each other. He felt sick to his stomach, even after Tia gave him the thumbs up that the patient was indeed still breathing. Something told him this was going to go terribly wrong, but he decided he was being paranoid.

"Release the final component, Dr. Rockwell." He ordered, swallowing his nerves.

Tia followed his orders not long after the words left his mouth. Thick black liquid moved at a snail's pace through the tubes, and dropped like lead into her IV. The bright glow that the girl's skin once emitted faded to a dull shine, before disappearing altogether. The blond nodded pleased with her part in the experiment and mouthed a slow motion "I told you so" at her mentor, before stepping away from the machine.

_See old man, it was just paranoia that was clouding your judgment. _He chided himself mentally.

The old man ran his long boney fingers through his thinning salt and pepper colored hair, before smiling at his assistant. She returned his smile, her amber eyes shimmering in the bright overhead light in the large lab room. He could vaguely hear the loud chorus of his students cheering for him and whistling loudly. Yet, everything was a dull roar in his ears as he spared a glance at the girl lying on the table.

_Wait…isn't she supposed to be in her wolf form now? _Lawrence felt his stomach sink as the thought nagged at the back of his mind.

A gut wrenching scream suddenly filled his ear, making his heart stop and his body jump. His head jerked to the table where the girl once slumbered peacefully. It was a reflex that much he knew. The girl was alight, but this time it was a deadly blazing crimson aura that seemed to circle her body.

She was screaming at the top of her lungs, her head tilted back and her mouth stretched open as her body arched against the leather restraints pinning her to the table. The metal buckles of the leather bindings protested against her jerking body, yet Lawrence knew deep down they wouldn't hold for long.

"Shut it off!" He yelled.

"I can't." Tia screamed, "The lever is jammed."

Lawrence rounded the table as quick as he could, as he tried to ignore the shouts of his students as the dashed through the swinging white door. All he knew was he had to help his assistant with the lever. The duo fought the lever and after a few heartbeats the lever slammed up with more force than was needed.

"You're all going to die."

The voice bounced off the walls of the lab room and gave the two pauses. The voice was definitely feminine, though it was strained and morbid. It sounded as if the speaker hadn't spoken up in decades, yet the words rolled off her lips perfectly. The voice reminded Lawrence of an angel's melody.

Lawrence felt a prickling sensation in the pores on the back of his neck and knew without a shadow of a doubt that the fine hairs there were standing on end. Something was beyond wrong. It wasn't just his sense of wrongness, but the fact that the girl's once black hair was slowly turning white.

The two scientists watched with bitter fascination, as the darkness washed from her hair and gave way to a stark snow white. The colorlessness of the hair that escaped the cap looked odd sprouting from the girls head, though her lightly tanned skin looked far paler than it did before the procedure.

"What have we done?" Tia breathed against Lawrence's chest.

Suddenly, the girl sat bolt upright. The chains and leather bindings snapped effortlessly and hit the floor with a defining clang. Her head hung limply from her neck and bowed forward, her white hair finally free from the cap spilled forth and covered her face. The thin white sheet that covered her innocence body pooled in her lap, where her fisted hands rested.

"You all shall suffer!" The girl roared menacingly, "For the sins of humanity shall end soon and your crimson tears will be offered to the Gods as a sacrifice."

The girl's head rose with each word she uttered and leveled on the two scientists that cowered in the far corner of the room. Lawrence gasped mere moments before Tia collapsed against his chest.

"You two will know of the pain your species causes my kind." The girl growled, "Because in the end only wolves can enter paradise."

Crimson eyes blazed mere moments before the entire research facility building caught fire. The inferno engulfed the entire buildings, as cries of agony sung a symphony to the full red moon.

* * *

_(End Note: Okay well there you go. Exciting, eh? Well if memory serves me right there was no prologue in the original. This is completely new and something I came up with recently. To be honest when I went back and re-read the original it seemed sort of lacking. Sure I found the plot exciting, but there wasn't much background. So yeah, that's all you get. I will not give away anymore spoilers for the plot. Hope you enjoyed it. R & R if you want, it'd be nice but I won't demand reviews before I update.)_


	2. Chapter One: Escape

A New Wolf: A Secret Past

_(A/N: Hiya dudes and dudettes! Well due to the incipit whining of my fiancé' who just doesn't understand my passion for writing caused a slight delay of this chapter. I swear it's so annoying but I guess it's whatever. I really shouldn't complain, but anyway without further ado here is chapter one. Enjoy! ~ Shi-chan)_

* * *

_**Summary: While wondering through a small town, our favorite wolves stumble across a young she-wolf on a mission to find her long lost brother. Meet Tsunari, a spunky and brave girl who holds a dark and terrible secret she herself has no idea about. Will Kiba, Toboe, Tsume and Hige find a way to reunite Tsunari with her brother and make it to paradise?**_

* * *

I do not own Wolf's Rain. All rights belong to Keiko Nobumoto. =3

Chapter One – Escape

"Damn! Why can't I shake them?"

A silver bullet whizzed by her head, zipping through thick black hair. Her long mane of shinny hair swayed from side to side behind her as she moved with speed and grace. The girl gasped lowly, as her feet pounded the ground under her. Her once brand new white sneakers were caked with orange tinged red clay.

A loud bang filled her ears seconds before the second bullet was fired. With inhuman speed she was able to dodge it and it hit a nearby dirt hill, spraying a fine curtain of dust in front of her. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs, yet her comfort was short lived when the third bullet hit the ground behind her.

_Shit. _Her mind groaned.

Her head slowly tilted to the side so she could survey the scene behind her over her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as panic rose up from the bowls of her chest and settled in her brain. She could feel her lungs constrict in anxiety, and threaten to suffocate her under her fear. Six green and brown camouflaged jeeps trailed behind her too close for her liking.

The icy feeling of fear rushed down her spine and made her blood turn cold. She could feel her legs getting weak from the strain she was putting her body through. She sighed and tried to force down the nagging emotion and make her lungs work through the worry. She had to be strong, if not for her then for her little brother.

A nervous laugh escaped her lips, as she willed her legs to move quicker. She found herself begging her body to cooperate with her brain's instructions. Begging her limbs to carry her away from this hell she found herself trapped in.

The girl noticed the dirt road turning to the left a little too late and took the turn too sharp. She lost her footing and landed on her butt, she bounced once and sent up a cloud of dirt where she landed. The girl groaned and coughed on the dust that invaded her lungs. The girl quickly lifted her body off the ground, by pushing off the ground and quickly dusted her clothes off.

A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat, as a bullet bounced off the wall in front of her and another hit the ground a few feet from her feet. She jumped slightly and turned to glare at her attackers. She noticed with profound disappointment that three more jeeps joined the parade.

"Great." She mumbled darkly.

It took her a moment before she realized she was running again. It wasn't until she felt the burning of her thighs and the sting of her overworked lungs that it dawned on her. Her feet protested every time the slammed on to the hard ground, but she knew she wasn't allowed to give in to the pain just yet.

The girl's burning need to survive kept her going. She pushed her body to the brink of shutting down, but it was expected. She had to escape from that place. She had to get away. She needed to find some place safe to hide out until she could rest. Then she would try to hunt for her little brother. First off though, she needed to get away.

_I am so dead. _Her subconscious screamed.

The sound of engines revving threw her from her musing and forced her to focus. It was at that moment she was able to detect two more jeeps joined the chase. The two new ones smelt different to her for some reason. The girl glanced over her shoulder and screamed her rage mentally. They were so close to her now. Another shot rang out.

A gasp escaped her throat. Another bullet, this one flew over her shoulder and skimmed her cheek. A thin trickled of blood trailed down her jaw before dripping off her chin. She whimpered lowly, half from pain and half from fear. Seven more trucks soon manifested behind her and she cried out in frustration.

"This is just lovely!"

A tall boy stood suddenly, his head tilted to the side slightly as if he were listening for something. His sky blue eyes snapped open and he focused on the dusty city below him. He moved in long measured strides, until he reached the side of the building. He was followed by a man around the same build, but taller.

"Did you hear that, Tsume?" The tall boy asked, without glancing at the guy.

Tsume made a noise that sounded more like a 'humph' than an actual worded reply.

"Yeah, I heard it." The heavyset boy spoke in a bored tone, as he tucked his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I heard it too!"

A young boy carelessly flicked a small black beetle that decided to scurry across the kid's path. The boy stood suddenly and turned to face the boy who spoke first. His amber eyes locked on the other boy's before he hung his head in embarrassment and decided to study his scuffed up combat boots.

"I know you didn't ask me. Maybe I shouldn't have responded." The boy spoke softly, though his brown hair was currently falling in his face, "I'm sorry Kiba."

The boy named Kiba smiled at the young boy before ruffling his hair, "It's alright Toboe."

"Don't pamper the pup." A new voice tease, "Or he'll just start acting like a kid more often"

All eyes were on the stranger, as he stepped out of the shadow casted by a fallen wall. Tsume glanced at the new comer momentarily before decided to just pretend he wasn't there. Toboe groaned, before turned back to the black beetle that was curled into a ball at his feet. Kiba on the other hand looked taken aback.

"And here I thought you were never going to get here." Kiba sounded slightly amused when he spoke, "Please tell me you found food."

Crimson eyes caught blue in a silent communication and after a moment Kiba looked away. He didn't like the way the boy's eyes glowed with curiosity. Kiba gave a new comer a slight jerking motion with his chin to indicate he could join them. The red eyed boy move around Tsume and stretched out lazily on the roof.

"Welcome back Marx." Toboe greeted with a broad smile

"Thanks runt." Hige said with a yawn.

"Yeah, welcome back." Hige grumbled under his breath.

"I see you didn't manage to lose a lick of that weight while you were looking for food, eh Tubby?" Tsume's deep voice teased.

"What did you call me?" Hige snarled.

"Cool it you two."

The group turned to their unspoken leader, the two men's bickering died immediately. Kiba sighed as he slide down the wall behind him and turned his attention to his companions. He locked eyes with everyone individually, before he finally spoke. His words were clipped and held the weight of and alpha.

"What did you find?"

The young girl ran at high speed, her feet kicking up clouds of dust. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest as if it wanted to beat its way through her chest. Her long legs were growing numb after so many days on the run. The need to escape from the hell that trailed behind her was well stronger than the tingling pain in her limbs.

She barreled through the dusty human city she'd stumbled across the night before. The buildings on either side of her looked old and worn. The oddly squared domiciles reminded her of dried clay. She could smell humans hiding just behind their wooden doors, yet she couldn't see a trace of them, but felt their eyes following her.

They didn't see her for what she truly was. She had a terrible secret and an even a far sadder past. One she meant to escape.

They saw a girl about seventeen with long flowing ebony locks that trailed behind her in a ponytail, twin chunks of light blue colored hair falling on either side of her face. She also has bangs that end just over her eyes. A normal girl wearing a short white tank top that exposed her ivory midriff, short jean shorts that extended just above her knees and white sneakers.

The hidden people just stared at her through their dirty windows. They wouldn't help the troubled teen that much she knew. A sigh escaped her and she shook her head, just as another gunshot filled her ears. The bullet hit the ground in front of her causing her to trip over her own feet.

Kiba stood on top of a fallen wall, his bright blue eyes scanning the streets below. He growled lowly to himself, as Marx words echoed in his ears. His mind hammered restlessly at the problem his pack was faced with. He couldn't fully wrap his mind around it, but there wasn't much else he could do.

_She's like us, but not. She smells different. _Marx voice echoed in his brain.

"What does he mean?" Kiba asked no one in particular.

"No telling with him, Kiba." Tsume answered, "He's your cousin."

"Aw now don't be rude." Marx teased.

Hige yawned out of boredom, "Can you see her?"

"Not yet."

Kiba sank into a crouch, his long legs tucked under him, as his eyes continued to scan the deserted city streets. His eyes grew wide when he caught sight of a young girl running for her life. He also spotted cluster of well over a dozen army jeeps hot on her heels.

"That's not good." He spoke evenly, his voice never rising.

Within seconds, Marx and Hige were crouched on the wall at his sides. After a moment the two gasped, having found what was upsetting their leader. Marx was visibly surprised by the sheer mass of the envoy after the female, having spotting her when she entered the city tailed by three jeeps. Tsume with his back to the wall peered around the corner, his yellow eyes following the girl.

"You guys, c'mon." Toboe whined loudly as he jumped up and down, "I wanna see too!"

Tsume sighed to himself and grabbed the young pup by the collar of his shirt and placed him on the wall beside Hige. The young boy whimpered softly as the girl tripped over her own feet and just barely missed getting shot. Marx sighed loudly and shook his head clearly displeased with the turn of events.

"What a pity." He muttered, "She is quite beautiful."

"For once I actually agree with Marx." Hige grinned broadly.

"What should we do?" Toboe cried out in deep distress.

Tsume growled his yellow eyes flashing, "We will do nothing."

"But we can't just leave her all alone." Toboe voice was rising, "She'll die if we don't."

"We have no choice Toboe, you see all those humans down there." Tsume snapped, "I don't know about you runt, but I am not ready to die just yet."

"But-"

"She'll be dead soon anyway." Tsume crossed his arms over his chest and stalked off to the furthest corner for the group.

Toboe rubbed his eyes trying to force the tears back. His honey colored eyes taking in the reddish-orange ground at his feet and he sulked in the opposite direction Tsume took. Kiba watched him only a moment, before turning his attention back to the girl.

She really was a magnificent looking wolf. Her fur was the color of undisturbed snow with tiny dots of black spotting here and there. Her ears were black and her bushy tail was tipped black. Her paws were black as well, though her chest looked to be grey. He couldn't figure out the color of her eyes, somewhere trapped between blue and green. He could also make out a grey ring around her right eye.

She was an oddly colored wolf, Kiba admitted that much. Yet, he didn't like the idea of the humans murdering a wolf. It just seemed so barbaric even for a human.

"I think we should save her." Hige voiced Kiba's thoughts perfectly.

All eyes turned to where the husky wolf once sat and were only mildly surprised to find him gone. Marx sighed, feeling slightly foolish for not following the other boy when he disappeared. Now Hige would get to play hero, which bugged the black wolf.

"Where do you think he went?" Toboe asked lowly.

"Where do you think?" Marx growled, "After the girl."

"What's with this girl?" The overly bulky soldier sounded annoyed, "She just won't go down."

"Yeah, she keeps dodging the bullets and out running the jeeps." The second soldier said, "Maybe the professor was wrong and she isn't the one that escaped."

"The professor is never wrong, Konal." A third man in normal dress spoke up smugly, "And you of all people know that."

"It really doesn't matter." The second soldier said with a smirk, "I won't miss this time."

A loud scream sliced through the hot summer air, eliciting hoots and cheers from the caravan of jeeps. A stray bullet flew through the air, its aim true as it tore through the girl's shoulder and out the other side. A second wail escaped the girl's throat, a thin stream of blood rushing down her arms just to drip off her fingertips.

"Damn this hurts." She growled her efforts to move making her stomach churn uneasily.

She managed to take a few steps before a her head protest in a pain so sharp in made her vision blur momentarily. She hit her knees hard on the ground, her hand going to her wound in an effort to slow the bleeding. She hissed through clenched teeth, and whimpered as blood oozed through the gap between her fingers.

"This isn't good." She groaned, glancing behind her and regretting it.

The teen begged her body to cooperate, as she forced her legs to support her weight. Once standing she tried to move, only to be pulled to the ground. Something held her ankles in an iron grip, keeping her from moving. Panic coursed through her like ice, making her blood feel cold and the fine hairs on her arms and neck to stand on end.

The girl had no time to react or for that matter scream before a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes narrowed, as a low warning growl rumbled in the back of her throat. The person holding her dragged her effortlessly into a dark alley. The envoy of vehicles flew by; obviously thinking their target was still on the move just out of their reach.

Soft emerald eyes fluttered close, as nausea settled in her stomach. She fell backwards, her head hitting a hard shoulder, strong arms wrapped around her keeping the girl from hitting the hard ground. She sniffed the air scenting the undeniable smell of male, oddly airy and outdoorsy.

She felt her lips twitch into a smile.

_What an exciting chapter, eh? I had a whole lot of fun working on this one. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews are welcome._

_-Shi~chan_


End file.
